1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device, and more particularly to an exercising device that allows an exerciser for conditioning a neck, arms, abdomen, and thighs, especially vastus lateralis and vastus medialis muscles of the thighs.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, assistant devices such as physical education and recreation (PER) machines (i.e. butterfly machine), chest-press machines, biceps-curl machines, triceps-press-down machines, abdominal machines or the like are used to condition an upper body. Swimming and running may also be performed to condition upper and lower body muscles and general fitness, but specific lower body muscles may be hard to target during exercise. Therefore, using conventional machines and exercisers, the upper body may be more muscular than the lower body.
Cross trainers, exercise bikes and treadmill can be used for conditioning thighs, such exercise focuses on quadriceps femoris at a front part of the thigh. Therefore, conditioning vastus lateralis and vastus medialis is difficult or two specific machines must be used.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an exercising device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.